In recent years, digital still cameras including metal oxide semiconductor (MOS)-type solid-state imaging devices are improving rapidly. Curtain shutters are one of the features of single-lens reflex cameras, and focal-plane shutters are generally used for these curtain shutters. A focal-plane shutter needs to be equipped with both of a front curtain mechanical shutter and a rear curtain mechanical shutter. The front curtain mechanical shutter is for determining timing to start exposure, while the rear curtain mechanical shutter is for determining timing to end exposure. This increases size and weight of a camera.
In contrast, in the conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1, a front curtain shutter for determining timing to start exposure of a solid-state imaging device is not used. The conventional solid-state imaging device disclosed in PTL 1 has a front curtain electronic shutter function which replaces the front curtain shutter by controlling timing of pixel reset scanning. The pixel reset scanning is an operation to reset a plurality of pixels arranged in an imaging region of the solid-state imaging device.